cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di nudi maschili nel cinema
Il seguente è un elenco tutti i film dove compaia un nudo maschile, sia esso integrale o solamente fugace. Non sono però riportati i film pornografici. Lista 1900 Anni '10 *''L'Inferno'' (1911) Anni '30 *''La tragedia della miniera'' (Kameradschaft) (1931) *''Apoteosi di Olympia'' (Olympia 2. Teil - Fest der Schönheit) (1938) *''Defenders of the Faith'' (1938) Documentario Anni '50 *''Kon-Tiki'' (1950) Documentario *''Un chant d'amour'' (1950) Cortometraggio *''Qualcosa che vale'' (Something of Value) (1957) Anni '60 *''Cocks and Cunts'' (1963) Cortometraggio *''Couch'' (1964) *''My Hustler'' (1965) *''Persona'' (Persona) (1966) *''Andrej Rublev'' (Andrej Rublev) (1966) *''Il letto della sorella'' (Syskonbädd 1782) (1966) *''Respublika ShKID'' (1966) *''Les coeurs verts'' (1966) *''Serif za mrezami'' (1966) *''Io sono curiosa'' (Jag är nyfiken - en film i gult) (1967) *''Mouchette: Tutta la vita in una notte'' (Mouchette) (1967) *''Titicut Follies'' (1967) Documentario *''Bike Boy'' (1967) *''I, a Man'' (1967) *''To prosopo tis Medousas'' (1967) *''Erotic Salad'' (1967) *''Fuses'' (1967) Cortometraggio *''Visa de censure n°X'' (1967) Cortometraggio *''Teorema'' (1968) *''Se....'' (If....) (1968) *''I nervi a pezzi'' (Twisted Nerve) (1968) *''Flesh'' (Flesh) (1968) *''Cowboy solitari'' (Lonesome Cowboys) (1968) *''Robby'' (1968) *''Nanami, First Love'' (Hatsukoi: Jigoku-hen) (1968) *''Le svedesi si confessano e...'' (...som havets nakna vind) (1968) *''Girls Come Too'' (1968) *''The Invasion of Thunderbolt Pagoda'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''The Bed'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''Cybele'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''Satan bouche un coin'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''Nezaposleni ljudi'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''Himmel hoch'' (1968) Cortometraggio *''Un uomo da marciapiede'' (Midnight Cowboy) (1969) *''Donne in amore'' (Women in Love) (1969) *''Kes'' (1969) *''La caduta degli dei'' (1969) *''La ragazza di Tony'' (Goodbye, Columbus) (1969) *''Porcile'' (1969) *''America, America, dove vai?'' (Medium Cool) (1969) *''Quel freddo giorno nel parco'' (That Cold Day in the Park) (1969) *''Blue Movie'' (1969) *''Cuore di mamma'' (1969) *''Eggshells'' (1969) *''La gaia scienza'' (Le gai savoir) (1969) *''Graf Porno und die liebesdurstigen Töchter'' (1969) *''The Nine Ages of Nakedness'' (1969) *''Una coppia sposata'' (A Married Couple) (1969) Documentario *''Il seme dell'uomo'' (1969) *''Coming Apart'' (1969) *''Nel labirinto del sesso (Psichidion)'' (1969) *''7 giorni di terrore'' (Sieben Tage Frist) (1969) *''Decameron francese'' (La philosophie dans le boudoir) (1969) *''Horoskop'' (1969) *''Oswalt Kolle - Zum Beispiel: Ehebruch'' (1969) *''A Taste of Hot Lead'' (1969) *''Ni ljuger'' (1969) *''Ron and Chuck in Disneyland Discovery'' (1969) Cortometraggio *''Double Exposure'' (1969) Cortometraggio Anni '70 *''Woodstock: tre giorni di pace, amore, e musica'' (Woodstock) (1970) *''Gimme Shelter'' (1970) Documentario *''A.A.A. ragazza affittasi per fare bambino'' (The Baby Maker) (1970) *''Esotika Erotika Psicotika'' (The Lickerish Quartet) (1970) *''Il mondo di Alex'' (Alex in Wonderland) (1970) *''Trash - I rifiuti di New York '' (Trash) (1970) *''Che cosa dici a una signora nuda?'' (What Do You Say to a Naked Lady?) (1970) *''L'urlo'' (1970) *''Secrets of Sex'' (1970) *''Quando il sole scotta'' (Road to Salina) (1970) *''The Magic Garden of Stanley Sweetheart'' (1970) *''6 gendarmi in fuga'' (Le gendarme en balade) (1970) *''Favole calde... per svedesi bollenti'' (Hänsel und Gretel verliefen sich im Wald) (1970) *''Sticks and Stones'' (1970) *''Dei della peste'' (Götter der Pest) (1970) *''Paesaggio dopo la battaglia'' (Krajobraz po bitwie) (1970) *''Naisenkuvia'' (1970) *''Sex Ritual of the Occult'' (1970) *''Billy Boy'' (1970) *''The Amazing Transplant'' (1970) *''Song of the Loon'' (1970) *''Lyckliga skitar'' (1970) *''Dr. Fummel und seine Gespielinnen'' (1970) *''Jungla erotica'' (Jungle Erotic) (1970) *''L'étrangleur'' (1970) *''Lorna: troppo per un uomo solo'' (Love in a 4 Letter World) (1970) *''Trapped in the House'' (1970) *''Bulls Market'' (1970) *''Inside A.M.G. (The Athletic Model Guild Story)'' (1970) *''Der Bettenstudent oder Was mach' ich mit den Mädchen?'' (1970) *''Abel, twój brat'' (1970) *''Love Me or Leave'' (1970) *''Fluctuations'' (1970) *''Marriage American Style'' (1970) Cortometraggio *''Runaround'' (1970) *''Arancia meccanica'' (A Clockwork Orange) (1971) *''L'ultimo spettacolo'' (The Last Picture Show) (1971) *''I diavoli'' (The Devils) (1971) *''L'inizio del cammino'' (Walkabout) (1971) *''Il Decameron'' (1971) *''Wake in Fright'' (1971) *''Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song'' (1971) *''Lo strano vizio della signora Wardh'' (1971) *''Yellow 33'' (Drive, He Said) (1971) *''W.R. - Misterije organizma'' (1971) *''Pink Narcissus'' (1971) *''In disgrazia alla fortuna e agli occhi degli uomini'' (Fortune and Men's Eyes) (1971) *''Il ritorno di Harry Collings'' (The Hired Hand) (1971) *''The Godson'' (1971) *''Ginger'' (1971) *''Le ragazze dal ginecologo'' (Mädchen beim Frauenarzt) (1971) *''Il pornocchio'' (Cry Uncle) (1971) *''Below the Belt'' (1971) *''Addio zio Tom'' (1971) *''Blutjunge Verführerinnen'' (1971) *''Como Era Gostoso o Meu Francês'' (1971) *''Fleur bleue'' (1971) *''Addio fratello crudele'' (1971) *''Tomato Kecchappu Kôtei'' (1971) *''The Altar of Lust'' (1971) *''Après-ski'' (1971) *''Nahota'' (1971) *''Is There Sex After Death?'' (1971) *''Mother Knows Best'' (1971) *''Aphrodisiac!: The Sexual Secret of Marijuana'' (1971) *''Maskarada'' (1971) *''Ehemänner-Report'' (1971) *''I 7 desideri di una vergine'' (Mache alles mit) (1971) *''Luminous Procuress'' (1971) *''Non è l'omosessuale ad essere perverso, ma la situazione in cui vive'' (Nicht der Homosexuelle ist pervers, sondern die Situation, in der er lebt) (1971) *''La casa di vetro'' (Wer im Glashaus liebt...) (1971) *''Cosa vogliono da noi queste ragazze?'' (Schüler-Report) (1971) *''The Golden Positions'' (1971) Cortometraggio *''Bubasinter'' (1971) *''Kärlekens XYZ'' (1971) Documentario *''A denti stretti'' (La saignée) (1971) *''Die Bettwurst'' (1971) *''Plasticni Isus'' (1971) *''Finis Hominis'' (1971) *''Il falso peso'' (Das falsche Gewicht) (1971) Film TV *''Perkele! Kuvia Suomesta'' (1971) Documentario *''Gestatten... Vögelein im Dienst'' (1971) *''Pile ou face'' (1971) *''The Pledgemasters'' (1971) *''Desertøren'' (1971) *''Blondie's Number One '' (1971) *''Pink Flamingos'' (1972) *''Mattatoio 5'' (Slaughterhouse-Five) (1972) *''Fritz il gatto'' (Fritz the Cat) (1972) *''Il paese del sesso selvaggio'' (1972) *''The Genesis Children'' (1972) *''La necrofila'' (Love Me Deadly) (1972) *''Come fan bene quei giochini le erotiche ragazze dei villini'' (Liebesspiele junger Mädchen) (1972) *''Prison Girls'' (1972) *''Evil Come Evil Go'' (1972) *''Oh! Calcutta!'' (1972) *''The Erotic Adventures of Zorro'' (1972) *''Drop Out Wife'' (1972) *''Wrong Way'' (1972) *''Terror at Orgy Castle'' (1972) *''Zum zweiten Frühstück heiße Liebe'' (1972) *''Jungfrauen-Report'' (1972) *''Hochzeitsnacht-Report'' (1972) *''The Class Reunion'' (1972) *''Salomè'' (1972) *''Metzitzim'' (1972) *''Liebe durch die Autotür'' (1972) *''Duffer'' (1972) *''Dreamwood'' (1972) *''Il caso Pisciotta'' (1972) *''Confessions'' (1972) Cortometraggio documentaristico *''Les camisards'' (1972) *''Ronnie'' (1972) Cortometraggio *''Prata Palomares'' (1972) *''Left-handed'' (1972) *''La montagna sacra'' (La montaña sagrada) (1973) *''Sensuela'' (1973) *''Un caldo corpo di femmina'' (La comtesse noire) (1973) *''La paura mangia l'anima'' (Angst essen Seele auf) (1973) *''Thriller'' (Thriller - en grym film) (1973) *''The Harrad Experiment'' (1973) * *''Erotic movie'' (The Dirty Mind of Young Sally) (1973) *''Perché i gatti'' (Because of the Cats) (1973) *''La tenerezza del lupo'' (Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe) (1973) *''Diario proibito di un collegio femminile'' (Horror Hospital) (1973) *''The Naked Ape'' (1973) *''L'uomo che uccideva a sangue freddo'' (Traitement de choc) (1973) *''Alvin Purple'' (1973) *''Il comportamento sessuale delle studentesse'' (Schulmädchen-Report 5. Teil - Was Eltern wirklich wissen sollten) (1973) *''Kamouraska'' (1973) *''Liebesmarkt'' (1973) *''Andrò come un cavallo pazzo'' (J'irai comme un cheval fou) (1973) *''Bademeister-Report'' (1973) *''A Scream in the Streets'' (1973) *''A Bigger Splash'' (1973) Documentario *''Selvaggina di passo'' (Wildwechsel) (1973) Film TV *''Quando l'amore è sensualità'' (1973) *''A Name for Evil'' (1973) *''Vizi e peccati delle donne nel mondo'' (Hausfrauen Report international) (1973) *''Maa on syntinen laulu'' (1973) *''Unterm Dirndl wird gejodelt'' (1973) *''Storie scellerate'' (1973) *''Liebesgrüße aus der Lederhos'n'' (1973) *''Grida di estasi'' (Cries of Ecstasy, Blows of Death) (1973) *''Traumstadt'' (1973) *''Furia infernale'' (Furia infernal) (1973) *''Ska vi hem till dig... eller hem till mig... eller var och en till sitt?'' (1973) Film TV *''George qui?'' (1973) *''Via dei pompieri n. 25'' (Tüzoltó utca 25.) (1973) *''Afrika'' (1973) *''R.A.S. - Nulla da segnalare'' (R.A.S.) (1973) *''Heterosexualis'' (1973) *''Jagd auf Jungfrauen'' (1973) *''Slipstream'' (1973) *''A.A.A. offresi... servizi erotici'' (Mädchen auf Stellungssuche - Der Hostessen-Sex-Report) (1973) *''Oh! You Beautiful 'Doll''' (1973) *''A Point in Time'' (1973) Film TV *''Otto ore non sono un giorno, l'episodio "Franz und Ernst" (1973) *Il portiere di notte'' (1974) *''Female Trouble'' (1974) *''Il fiore delle mille e una notte'' (1974) *''Gruppo di famiglia in un interno'' (1974) *''The Groove Tube'' (1974) *''Sexcula'' (1974) *''Sweet Movie (Dolcefilm)'' (Sweet Movie) (1974) *''Video Vixens!'' (1974) *''A Very Natural Thing'' (1974) * *''Buster and Billie'' (1974) * *''Schiave del piacere'' (Tout le monde il en a deux) (1974) *''La comtesse perverse'' (1974) *''Vase de noces'' (1974) *''...Infedelmente vostra Celestina Tuttofare'' (Célestine... bonne à tout faire) (1974) *''L'usignolo e l'allodola'' (Es war nicht die Nachtigall) (1974) *''La porno matrigna'' (Spiti stous vrahous) (1974) * *''Karzan contro le donne dal seno nudo'' (Maciste contre la reine des Amazones) (1974) *''Non toccare la donna bianca'' (Touche pas à la femme blanche) (1974) *''Il saprofita'' (1974) *''Tre amici, le mogli e (affettuosamente) le altre'' (Vincent, François, Paul... et les autres) (1974) *''Super sexy show'' (1974) *''La moglie del professore'' (Petersen) (1974) *''Bible!'' (1974) *''Oktoberfest! Da kann man fest...'' (1974) *''Razza padrona'' (Supermarkt) (1974) *''La donna che violentò sè stessa'' (Pusteblume) (1974) *''France société anonyme'' (1974) *''Hurra... die deutsche Sex-Partei'' (1974) *''Diary of a Sinner'' (1974) *''Unterm Röckchen stößt das Böckchen'' (1974) *''Indiscrezioni erotiche di un letto malizioso'' (Le plumard en folie) (1974) *''The 46th Annual Academy Awards'' (1974) Speciale TV *''Die Verrohung des Franz Blum'' (1974) *''Monkeys in the Attic'' (1974) *''Ta hromata tis iridos'' (1974) *''Les vacanciers'' (1974) *''Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma'' (1975) *''Ilsa la belva delle SS'' (Ilsa: She Wolf of the SS) (1975) *''Il pornografo'' (Inserts) (1975) *''Il diritto del più forte'' (Faustrecht der Freiheit) (1975) *''La cuginetta inglese'' (Les mille et une perversions de Felicia) (1975) *''I quattro dell'apocalisse'' (1975) *''Emanuelle e Françoise (Le sorelline)'' (1975) *''Storia di un peccato'' (Dzieje grzechu) (1975) *''Kitty Tippel'' (1975) *''La felicità nel peccato'' (Les nuits brûlantes de Linda) (1975) *''L'importante è amare'' (L'important c'est d'aimer) (1975) *''Lèvres de sang'' (1975) *''Australia After Dark'' (1975) Documentario *''La recita'' (O thiasos) (1975) *''Numéro deux'' (1975) *''I bagni del sabato notte'' (Saturday Night at the Baths) (1975) *''Ultime grida dalla savana'' (1975) *''Mondo candido'' (1975) *''L'albero di Guernica'' (L'arbre de Guernica) (1975) *''Schulmädchen-Report 9: Reifeprüfung vor dem Abitur'' (1975) *''Il difetto di essere moglie'' (Pas si méchant que ça) (1975) *''L'ambizioso'' (1975) *''Peccati sul letto di famiglia'' (Salut les frangines) (1975) *''Sexy Erotic Job'' (Le jouisseur) (1975) *''Pure S'' (1975) *''El cumpleaños del perro'' (1975) *''Lo stallone'' (1975) *''Prostitution'' (1975) Documentario *''Histoire de Paul'' (1975) *''Sotto il selciato c'è la spiaggia'' (Unter dem Pflaster ist der Strand) (1975) *''El poder del deseo'' (1975) *''Shinpan'' (1975) Cortometraggio *''Looping'' (1975) *''Hoso-tan'' (1975) Cortometraggio *''Novecento'' (1975) *''Pon pon n. 2'' (Revenge of the Cheerleaders) (1976) *''Sebastiane'' (Sebastiane) (1976) *''Nel corso del tempo'' (Im Lauf der Zeit) (1976) *''Il cortile del diavolo'' (The Devil's Playground) (1976) *''The Human Tornado'' (1976) *''Måske ku' vi'' (1976) * *''Laure'' (1976) *''Maîtresse'' (1976) *''La fine dell'innocenza'' (1976) *''Spermula'' (1976) *''Johan'' (1976) *''Fantasm'' (1976) *''Mandinga'' (1976) *''Nessuna festa per la morte del cane di Satana'' (Satansbraten) (1976) *''La coccolona'' (Midnight Party) (1976) *''Magia erotica'' (The Awakening of Annie) (1976) *''Sexy club'' (Hopla på sengekanten) (1976) *''A.A.A. A mogli piacenti... tuttofare offresi'' (The Ups and Downs of a Handyman) (1976) *''Giochi proibiti al sexy shop'' (Mädchen, die sich selbst bedienen) (1976) *''Deep Jaws'' (1976) *''Tracks - Lunghi binari della follia'' (Tracks) (1976) *''La padrona è servita'' (1976) *''La otra alcoba'' (1976) *''La principessa nuda'' (1976) *''La meilleure façon de marcher'' (1976) *''Una femmina infedele'' (Une femme fidèle) (1976) *''Le deportate della sezione speciale SS'' (1976) *''Ich will doch nur, daß ihr mich liebt'' (1976) Film TV *''Tanya'' (1976) *''Marcia trionfale'' (1976) *''Il bagnino d'inverno'' (Cuvar plaze u zimskom periodu) (1976) *''Lasse & Geir'' (1976) *''Central Bazaar'' (1976) *''Càlamo'' (1976) *''East End Hustle'' (1976) *''Le plein de super'' (1976) *''De komst van Joachim Stiller'' (1976) *''Garofano rosso'' (1976) *''Aleluia, Gretchen'' (1976) *''På palmblad och rosor'' (1976) Film TV *''Das Brot des Bäckers'' (1976) *''Deux imbéciles heureux'' (1976) *''Les lolos de Lola'' (1976) *''Andréa'' (1976) *''Anatomie d'un rapport'' (1976) *''Assuntina das Amérikas'' (1976) *''Iconockaut'' (1976) *''In contextus'' (1976) Cortometraggio *''Sex O'Clock U.S.A.'' (1976) Documentario *''Uomo d'acciaio'' (Pumping Iron) (1977) Documentario *''Ultimo mondo cannibale'' (1977) *''Emanuelle e gli ultimi cannibali'' (1977) *''Maladolescenza'' (1977) * *''Equus'' (Equus) (1977) *''Valentino'' (1977) *''Punk Story '' (Desperate Living) (1977) *''Lady Chatterley Junior'' (1977) *''Alucarda, la hija de las tinieblas'' (1977) *''Das Frauenhaus'' (1977) *''Frenesie erotiche di una ninfomane'' (Die teuflischen Schwestern) (1977) *''Joseph Andrews'' (1977) *''Confessions from a Holiday Camp'' (1977) *''Fantasm Comes Again'' (1977) *''Terrore ad Amityville Park'' (Prey) (1977) *''I pornodesideri di Silvia'' (Sylvia im Reich der Wollust) (1977) *''Frauen im Liebeslager'' (1977) *''Pensione paura'' (1977) *''La belva col mitra'' (1977) *''Casa privata per le SS'' (1977) *''KZ9 - Lager di sterminio'' (1977) *''Fuga dall'inferno'' (El perro) (1977) *''Stand Up, Virgin Soldiers'' (1977) *''Colori mimetici'' (Barwy ochronne) (1977) *''Kleinhoff Hotel'' (1977) *''La soldatessa alla visita militare'' (1977) *''Jambon d'Ardenne'' (1977) *''La porno villeggiante'' (Griechische Feigen) (1977) *''Griechische Feigen'' (1977) *''Le couple témoin'' (1977) *''Una spirale di nebbia'' (1977) *''Perché no?'' (Pourquoi pas!) (1977) *''Le sexe des anges'' (1977) *''Masa Alunkot'' (1977) *''Anchieta, José do Brasil'' (1977) *''Esposa y amante'' (1977) *''Del amor y de la muerte'' (1977) *''La prima comunione di Julien'' (La communion solennelle) (1977) *''Ein irrer Duft von frischem Heu'' (1977) *''Bögjävlar'' (1977) Cortometraggio documentaristico *''La cité des neuf portes'' (1977) *''Jordan's Dance'' (1977) Cortometraggio *''Il cacciatore'' (The Deer Hunter) (1978) *''Non violentate Jennifer'' (Day of the Woman) (1978) *''Felicity - Sexy adolescenza'' (Felicity) (1978) *''Pop Lemon'' (Eskimo Limon) (1978) *''Avere vent'anni'' (1978) *''Jubilee'' (1978) *''Il matrimonio di Maria Braun'' (Die Ehe der Maria Braun) (1978) *''Patrick'' (Patrick) (1978) *''Du er ikke alene'' (1978) * *''Insaziabili notti di una ninfomane'' (Frauen ohne Unschuld) (1978) *''The Playbirds'' (1978) *''Papaya dei Caraibi'' (1978) *''Violette Nozière'' (1978) *''Sieben Sommersprossen'' (1978) * *''Les bronzés'' (1978) *''L'ultima isola del piacere'' (Die Insel der tausend Freuden) (1978) *''La sorella di Ursula'' (1978) *''Sodomia'' (La visita del vicio) (1978) *''L'amante tascabile'' (L'amant de poche) (1978) *''Nighthawks'' (1978) *''Autunno in Germania'' (Deutschland im Herbst) (1978) Documentario *''Blue Nude'' (1978) *''Blue Movie'' (1978) *''Febbre nelle notti d'estate'' (Summer Night Fever) (1978) *''Moritz, lieber Moritz'' (1978) *''Teufelscamp der verlorenen Frauen'' (1978) *''Deseo carnal'' (1978) *''Mig og Charly'' (1978) *''Ritratto di borghesia in nero'' (1978) *''... E continuano a fare le pornomogli'' (Die munteren Sexspiele der Nachbarn) (1978) *''Vil du se min smukke navle?'' (1978) *''Monique, mein heißer Schoß'' (1978) *''El diputado'' (1978) *''La ocasión'' (1978) *''Naufragio'' (1978) *''Zwei Kumpel in Tirol'' (1978) *''Porco mondo'' (1978) *''Ursula'' (1978) Film TV *''La chiave nella porta'' (La clé sur la porte) (1978) *''Intercambio de parejas frente al mar'' (1978) *''Oi tembelides tis eforis koiladas'' (1978) *''L'orgia'' (1978) *''Il coltello in testa'' (Messer im Kopf) (1978) *''A Força dos Sentidos'' (1978) *''Delitto all'undicesimo parallelo'' (East of Elephant Rock) (1978) *''Angel Mine'' (1978) *''El último pecado de la burguesía'' (1978) *''Orchidégartneren'' (1978) Cortometraggio *''Het verloren paradijs'' (1978) *''Special Delivery'' (1978) Cortometraggio *''Les bidasses au pensionnat'' (1978) *''Ocaña, un retrato intermitente'' (1978) Documentario *''G Man'' (1978) Cortometraggio *''Miris zemlje'' (1978) *''¡Arriba Hazaña!'' (1978) *''Comment se faire réformer'' (1978) *''Ripkin'' (1978) Film TV *''Brian di Nazareth'' (Life of Brian) (1979) *''Il campo di cipolle'' (The Onion Field) (1979) *''Quadrophenia'' (Quadrophenia) (1979) *''The Wanderers - I nuovi guerrieri'' (The Wanderers) (1979) *''Buio Omega'' (1979) *''Jag är Maria'' (1979) *''Giallo a Venezia'' (1979) *''The Tempest'' (1979) *''Arrebato'' (1979) *''La dérobade - Vita e rabbia di una prostituta parigina'' (La dérobade) (1979) *''Collections privées'' (1979) *''Erotiki teleti'' (1979) *''The Odd Angry Shot'' (1979) *''Nous étions un seul homme'' (1979) *''Il sostituto'' (Coup de tête) (1979) *''Gran bollito'' (1979) *''Savana: Violenza carnale'' (1979) *''Le cavaleur'' (1979) *''Sexual Aberration (Sesso perverso)'' (1979) *''Bacanal en directo'' (1979) *''Dimenticare Venezia'' (1979) *''Porno intime relazioni'' (To Milo tou Satana) (1979) *''Amarsi?... che casino!'' (Et la tendresse?... Bordel!) (1979) *''Giochi erotici in famiglia'' (Zum Gasthof der spritzigen Mädchen) (1979) *''Riavanti... Marsch!'' (1979) *''Rapsodia ungherese'' (Magyar rapszódia) (1979) *''Zoo zéro'' (1979) *''Piccole fughe'' (Les petites fugues) (1979) *''Dedicato al mare Egeo'' (1979) *''Cariño mío, ¿qué me has hecho?'' (1979) *''Hermes Bird'' (1979) Cortometraggio *''Charly & Steffen'' (1979) *''Johnny Larsen'' (1979) *''Massage Girls in B'Kok'' (1979) *''Blauvogel'' (1979) *''New Old'' (1979) *''Tattooed Tears'' (1979) Documentario *''Die letzten Jahre der Kindheit'' (1979) *''Race d'Ep'' (1979) *''Black Box'' (1979) Cortometraggio *''Kort Amerikaans'' (1979) *''Das Ende des Regenbogens'' (1979) *''Brown Study'' (1979) Cortometraggio *''Draga moja Iza'' (1979) *''Ubij me nezno'' (1979) *''Rallarblod'' (1979) *''Marta, Marta'' (1979) Film TV *''Maldita Coincidência'' (1979) *''Theodor Chindler - Die Geschichte einer deutschen Familie'' (1979) Miniserie TV Anni '80